Half Breed Terror
by Storm Warning
Summary: A war in the Wizarding world against Half Breeds. What happens when two Half Breeds are captured and taken to Hogwarts? Guess who they meet. First Fic.
1. A chase in Diagon Alley

**I'm basically writing this story for myself. This is my updated version. Feel free to review. This is based at the end of their fivth year in Hogwarts. It's a kind of a aleternate universe were everyone has gotten over the Mudblood hysteria and has moved on to Half Breeds, such as Centaurs, Mermaids, Were-Wolves, Angelics and anything in between.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the plot and my characters, Storm and Pan.**

Storm and Pan raced down diagon alley the stolen brooms tucked under their arms. The two girls ducked around the wizard and witch's shopping for Hogwarts. Storm looked behind her nervously. There were more guards going the others.

"Pan, we have to duck in somewhere!" she cried to her friend.

"There" yelled Pan pointing at Olivander's Wands. The two ducked quietly in. Storm hunched over panting.

"Do you think anyone in here?" whispered Pan

"Let's hope not is they find out we're..." Storm was cut of by a cry of "WANDS! So you want wands? Here try these I think they'll suit you!" bubbled the man eagerly**. **She looked uncertainly atthe wand. What was she supposed to do?

"Go on, give it a wave!" the storekeeper told them. Storm waved her stick and looked expectantly down at it.

"Um sorry but I think we should be leavin-"

Once again she was cut off she thought annoyed by the old man muttering to himself.

"That's never happened before. Never for any witch or wizard..." he muttered. Warning bells sounded in Storms head as the old man looked them over. His eyes widened as he stared at their eyes.

"RUN!" screamed Pan and they bolted out the door.

" HALF-BREEDS,HALF-BREEDS IN DIOGON ALLEY!" Instantly guards appeared and drew their wands but the girls were already shimmy to the top of the store. Storm jumped as a red light exploded beside her. Stunning spells.

"Pan to the edge" she yelled. The two stood at the edge of the shop roof with the appraoching guards chuckling.

"No where to go, come quietly and we won't hurt you" the leader told them. "Not a chance" she told them and nodded to Pan. They face the ground and jumped.

With a abrupt yank the girls wings opened and lifted them into the air. Storm could hear Pan laughing. Well I'm glad someones having fun she thought. What's all this flashing she thought. Cameras! Spells.

"Pan higher!" she screamed but it was too late the guards had recovered from their jump and were firing stunning spells along with the wizards on the street. "

"Savages, Half-Breeds" they yelled. It wasn't just stunning spells they were casting either she thought nervously. She heard a yell and saw Pan get hit beofre dropping like a rock to land with a thud on the street. Wizards instantly swarmed around her. They didn't look like they were going to help her up either. Storm swooped down kicked a few wizards in the face a whacking them with her powerful wings. She enclosed her wings around her and Pan and grimaced at the spells being fired at her wings. Finally she gave in and the blackness took her.

Hmmm. Storm thought groggily. She seemed to be in a sack. Pan bumped around beside her. How'd she get here?

"Where is it safe enough to keep to Half-Breeds?" she heard a wizard say outside the bag. So they know we're half-breeds.

"Who would take two half-breeds you mean" another man said with a chuckle. At that moment Pan awoke with a start and memory kicked in. Diogon alley. The guards. They both started thrashing furiously. Storm tried to open her wings hoping it would rip the fabric but this accomplished nothing except getting a wand stuck through the stop and the word STUPIFY to be yelled. Right before she blacked out she thought she heard on of the men say

"How bout Hogwarts?"


	2. Things that go bump in the dugeons

**So here's the next chapter. Review's, always welcome. Still writing for myself basically. I hope everyone gets the general idea of this. Storm and Pan have bird-like wings, if that makes any sense. Angel wings if you will. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter Universe or any of JK Rowlings characters. I do own the plot and Storm and Pan.**

Harry,Ron and Hermione rushed down the stirs to the dungeons.

"Come on we're going to be late" cried Hermione.

"Mione I think we're lost!" Ron told her.

"This doesn't look anything like the route we normally take!" Harry jumped as a scream was heard down the hall. There was a un mistakable thud and yelling. The three raced down the hall and saw the guards dragging a wriggling sack down the hallway. Silently they followed wondering what was inside. "

"What is it?" whispered Hermione nervously.

"I don't know, Harry I think we should go we're already late for Snape lets not make it worse." replied Ron. Harry nodded and the three snuck back down the corridor.

"Finally!" yelled Harry as they reached Snape's classroom. He yelled this a little too loud. Snape appeared in front of them.

"Late and disturbing the class are we Potter? 30 points from Griffindor and a detention tonight." he hissed before shoving them in. The three took their seats and listened to the lesson.

"Today we will be making the metal grinding potion. can anyone tell me what its uses are"

Hermione's hand shot into the air like always.

"Hmmm, Malfoy" said Snape ignoring Hermione's hand. Malfoy grinned evilly at her and answered, " The metal grinding potion, can dissolve metal. Three drops on the metal and it will start to dossolve the metal. It doesn't work on bronze, gold, or silver."

"Thank You Malfoy, you may be seated." Snape told him. Draco sat looking extremely smug.

"I'll bet he knows so much about it because that's how his Dad got out of Azkaban!" Ron said loudly. Malfoy paled and grabbed his wand from his cloak. Harry swiftly grabbed his and stood in front of Ron.

"Oooo, protecting Weasly are we Potter? Can fend for himself?" sneered Malfoy. Ron's ears went red and he grabbed his wand.

"First late, now fighting? Another 10 points from Griffindor for both of you. And I personally will make sure you get your detentions taking care of the beasts in the dungeon!" Snape glared at them.

" But sir!" Hermione rose to her feet ",They can't they have Qu-"

"Silence Granger, you will be joining them for detention!" Snape yelled at her. Hermione sat sniffling.

" Hermione, next time stay out of it" Harry whispered to her.

"Now everyone in groups of three and the instructions are on the board" Snape told them "BEGIN!"

The students rushed to the cupboard and started grabbing materials. " Ron,start cutting the Barbone roots while I shift the unicorn horn powder." cried Hermione.

"Harry get the rest of the ingredientes!" In the end Hermione ended up doing most of it while Harry and Ron discussed what they thought was in the sack.

"STOP!" yelled Snape as he started to check the cauldrons. Hermione threw in a few more ingredients before Snape came to the cauldron.

"Hmmm you rushed but I'm sad to say this is correct." Snape muttered "POTTER!" Harry jumped. " Get me that iron rod from my desk" Harry rushed to the desk and grabbed a thick iron bar and handed it to Snape.

"Now everyone watch carefully" Snape dipped his finger in their potion and dabbed three times on the center of the rod. Lavender gasped as the rod glowed red and started to sizzle. Smoke rose and the rod broke in half and fell to the floor, the noise echoing around the dungeon. Suddenly the ball rang making everyone jump from the silence that followed the rod dissolving.

"Now off to your next class. Granger you may keep one bottle of the potion bacause of your success. Now off with you!" he told them while handing Hermione a bottle of glowing red liquid. Ron grabbed her by the arm and ragged her to Defense against the Dark arts. Which was taking place outside.


	3. Revelations

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm having a bit of trouble getting around all the plot holes. The Mudblood hate still exists but it is not as extreme and nothing ever happens because of it. Basically the only person you will ever hear mention it is Malfoy. Sorry for the bad formatting in the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me. **

Storm blinked wearily and staggered to her feet. Pan lay on the floor breathing softly. Storm took the time to examine their cell. The walls were made out of stone that was moist and covered in moss. There were bars as one wall. She could see a long corridor. As confined as it was it looked like someone had tried to make the room as comfy as they could.

"Pan?" Pan stirred blinking slowly.

"Where?" Pan started sitting up.

"Don't ask me." Storm shrugged. Pan walked over to the barred wall. She stuck her arm through as far as it would go.

Storm went and sat down on one of the two cots. "Any plans?"

* * *

"I hate Snape." Ron muttered. Hermione and Harry trudged along behind him. All three of them carried a box.

Hermione pulled a list out her pocket. "Cage 1026: Raw Meat"

Drearily Harry opened his box and pulled out small sack and throw it through the bars into the cell. A scaly claw reached out from the shadows and snatched the sack, tearing it open.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this." Hermione told them grouchily.

"We can only apologize for so long!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione glared at him and they walked to the next cage on the list in silence. They heard a thud from farther down the hallway.

"We shouldn't..." Hermione started but Ron and Harry were already racing down the hallway. Hermione sighed and ran to catch up.

* * *

"One," Storm and Pan pressed their backs against the wall.

"Two,"

"Three!"

Pan and Storm both launched themselves at the bars. Their shoulders contacted solidly with the wall. Storm felt it wobble.

"Again?" Storm asked.

"Give me a sec." Pan rubbed her shoulder. "Do you think we should be trying to get out? I mean isn't it better in here than out there?"

"We're in a cage in someone's basement! How good can that be?" Storm yelled. "Now let's knock this sucker down."

They rammed into the bars once more before they both collapsed to the ground.

"Ow," moaned Storm rubbing her shoulder. "Pan?" She looked over at Pan who had her ear cocked towards the hall.

"Pan?"

Pan shushed her. Storm shut up and listened too. There was a quiet sound of feet hitting the ground, it was slowly getting louder.

She peered down the hallway and spotted what looked like three teenagers racing toward them.

"Into the corner Pan!" Storm shouted at her sister.

Pan ran and curled into a ball in the darkest corner of the cell. Hopefully if someone looked in they wouldn't notice her. Storm went to the bed and sat motionlessly on the bed hoping whoever was running, would go past them.

* * *

Harry looked quickly into the cells as they ran past.

"Wait!" Said Hermione. "I saw something in one of the cell's behind us."

"Lead on!" Ron saluted her a grin plastered on his face. Hermione scowled at him before walking back peering into the cells.

"Hello?" she called while motioning to Harry and Ron to come closer. Harry peered into the cell. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a teenage girl, maybe a few years older than them sitting on a bed in the cell. The cell was darker than the hallway so it was hard to make out her facial features.

"Hi," Hermione began nervously "Ummm, I'm Hermione and this is Harry and Ron." She gestured at them. The girl just sat, her head cocked to one side looking confused.

Ron peered in too. "Blimey, why you in there anyway?"

The girl turned away from them and lay down on the bed.

"Hermione I don't think your helping." Harry told her.

Hermione sighed. "You're right Harry. I think we should tell Dumbledore that she's down here."

"Hermione if she's in the dungeon there must be a reason why and I'm sure Dumbledore knows." Ron told her.

"Well if he already knows then there's no harm telling him is there?" She said stubbornly.

Harry sighed. "Let's just finish detention and then we'll go to Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded. Harry looked back at the cell as they walked away and saw a younger girl uncurl from were she was hidden in the corner.

* * *

Snape stalked through the hallways to Dumbledore's office. How dare that man! Keeping those filthy beasts in HIS dungeon. He had just been informed by another teacher who also disagreed with it.

"Fire whiskey." The gargoyle opened and he marched up the stairs. He found the doors to Dumbledore's office open and Dumbledore seated at his desk waiting expectantly.

"Come in Snape. I can assume you have a complaint judging by your stomping up my stairs." Dumbledore told him humorously.

"Sir, I have just learned of our... visitors in the dungeon." Snape said angrily.

"Are they causing problems?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"No," Snape began frustrated. It was so aggravating how calm Dumbledore was. ", I just want to know why? Why are we keeping them here?"

"Snape are you aware of the Half Breed Terror that is happening in the Wizarding World?"

Snape nodded. _Get to the point._

"They were captured in Diagon Alley. Better inside Hogwarts than outside. The second choice was Azkban. I am hoping that we can gain their trust and they could join the student body. Or at least roam free around the castle."

Snape gasped disgusted. "You would let those monsters roam around the castle mixing in with the children!?"

"I am assuming you have something against Half Breeds Snape." Dumbledore said.

"Sir my feelings for them aside but what would the parents say? Many parents would take their students out of Hogwarts."

"That Snape is the problem."


End file.
